the_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Wars
To Be Continued Preludes: Joy Ride Thor and heroes such as Hulk, Valkyrie, Korg, and Hercules ride across the galaxy in their new ship the Statesmen. After multiple battles between gouls and other creatures, they come across a planet known as Titan. Korg goes to Thors chambers to brief him about the ships status and it needs to repair after the battle with a powerful being known as Zon. So using common sense he lands the ship at the nearest planet thinking it was deserted. Hours passed of no sign of life, Loki was currently on watch duty. He is walking around the planet with few other knighted soldiers as he stops sensing a powerful force coming from nearby. He turns around realizing he wasn't on Titan anymore, he panicked turning around as Proximia Midnight cuts him with her mighty staff. He somehow wins the fight but is ultimately thrown through another portal landing back with Thor at the ship. The crew turns spotting Thanos and his Black Order, Thor and Loki (being the only two knowing of Thanos) quickly tell everyone to get inside and get every soldier onto the battlefield. But it was to late, Thanos stepped out doing nothing. His Black Order went on a killing spree destroying everyone as Korg pilotted the ship, it ends up to be the heroes alone. They battle the order stalling them so the Asgardians can escape, and they nearly do. Loki quickly teleports the crew inside last second only to find hundreds of dead asgardian bodies.. Loki cowards falling backwards, the crew turns to see Ebony Maw. He had his head tilted studing them as another portal openned behind him, Thanos exitted. After some conversation Thanos tells them that he killed the Collector gaining the purple gem he sported on his gauntlet. Some members knew of Collector due to him being one of the Elders of the Universe.(edited) They then fight but it ends shortly with the crew being taken prisoner. Thanos begins giving them a speech to strike fear into them as Loki secretly is trying to escape (he had made a clone of himself), he does successfully and gets into the mini ship and flies away attempting to escape. But his ship is shot by the Statesmen, Ebony Maw sat there smirking as Thor screamed shedding a tear for his fallen brother. The Loki clone smirked sadly turning his head down disappearing. Thor breaks free using all his strength and fights the Black Order as Thanos watches. Thor is able to take down Cull Obsidian before Thanos stops him. He offers him a role on the Order and Thor obviously refuses and tries to attack Thanos. As he raises his fist going to punch him Thanos opens a portal sending him into somewhere in space for a slow and painful death An Omen Meanwhile a couple streets away, Doctor Strange is walking down the street. He see's a car flipped infront of him by an interdimensional being only he can see, he disguses himself as an asian homeless person with a spell and takes down the being. But none of the people can see what he's doing, they only see an asian homeless man doing weird shiet. As he finishes the beast sending it to an unknown dimension, Strange teleports to the sanctum but he gets a vision. It's of the Avengers. Tony holds Peter as he turns to ash, Bucky walks through the jungle turning to ash, Eitri grabs a Outsider crushing it's skull then disappears to ash, and countless others. He then watches this from the Black Orders main shuttle as Thanos watches in a throne like chair, his gauntlet glows with all the infinity stones. He then wakes up in the Sanctum and tells Wong to quickly contact the Avengers in any way possible so he can tell them this. Wong later gives him the location of a hero known as 'Spider-Man' who is the closest by. Doctor Strange is able to find Peter at the Bugle and he teleports him to a resturant in Chinatown to tell him of his discoveries but shortly finds out how Peter is quote on quote 'too young for this.' Later on, Peter is trying to find Strange and while on this search finds Luke fighting some thugs. He drops aiding him in this battle and then asks Luke for some directions. After some brief conversation he heads to the Sanctum where Strange tells him of a being known as 'Death' and he askes Peter if he knows a person named Wade who he also saw in the omen. Peter sadly says yes and they suit up heading towards Deadpools apartment Infinity Wars Interaction of the Asgardian Kind The Benatar lands and the Guardians blast off into space, as they cruise Peter decides to make a model with the materializer named BETTY but Rocket scoffs at this and Quill jokes back saying Rocket is only into animals which Rocket admits as true since he's from Half World. But suddenly something slams onto the window and our heroes investigate to find out the object that hit their window is Thor! Peter seeing that he's human thinks it's a good idea to let him in which Rocket disagrees to but does so and helps bring him in and they put him in the Medical Bay. Peter tases Thor to wake him up and Thor asks who the hell they are and Peter responds with, "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy" Thor then introduces himself by saying he is Thor, God of Thunder, which causes Rocket to laugh along with Quill. But Thor then notices the Eternity Forge and warns the Guardians to hand it over and take him to Earth but Quill takes it from Rocket and due to Quill's Celestial Heritage, the Eternity Forge is triggered and releases a powerful energy signal across their part of the galaxy causing the Benatar to be attacked. Richard Rider who is on board as well helps Rocket man the turrets to fire back and Quill pilots the Bentar to a nearby ship like planet owned by the golden alien race (the Sovereigns). They go to land but soon findout who they are and successfully does so escaping from the hostiles. The ship fires at it, they take out their main power source/engine. So Thor uses his powers to power up the engines again and allow the system to repower so they can get the hell outta there! Hours later, the Guardians and Thor have a regular conversation now that they believe what he said was true. Thor then explains what happened to his people. They figure that Thanos will be headed to Knowhere in order to take the Power Stone from the Collector. Thor decides to leave for Nidavellir, as he intends to ask the Dwarf Eitri to craft him a new weapon. Thor leaves with Rocket Raccoon and Groot while Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer andDraxMantis depart for Knowhere. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend Loki crashes into the New York Sanctum, he informs Doctor Strange and Wong about Thanos. Strange and Loki find Tony Stark with Pepper Potts and bring him to the Sanctum as well. Strange, Wong, Loki and Stark eventually surmise that Thanos is looking for both the Time Stone, held in the Eye of Agamotto around Strange's neck, and the Mind Stone, kept by Vision. Loki tells Stark to call Steve Rogers so he can help them to locate Vision, but Stark reveals that he and Rogers chose different paths due to the Civil War where Loki laughs but stops because it is not the right time. At that moment they hear a squeak then a knock on the door where Wong goes to answer, he opens it to Daredevil and Iron Fist, where they reveal the Mind Gem is also on Earth. Eventually this sparks up an argument and Peter stops them asking them a question that changed the entire conversation. If Loki arrived within days or so, how long until the others are here. Elders of the Universe In a flashback, we witness Thanos's destruction of half the Zen-Whoberian people. He takes an interest in a young Gamora, beginning to train her with a blade as her people are slaughtered behind her. In the present day, Gamora makes Quill promise that he will kill her if she gets captured by Thanos. As they arrive on a deserted Knowhere, the Guardians witness Thanos violently interrogating The Collector over the location of the Power Stone. Unfortunately, Drax's personal grudge against Thanos causes the group to become sloppy, as incapacitating a hot-headed Drax ends up making too much sound and attracting Thanos's attention. Gamora goes on the offense, attacking Thanos, Thanos easily subdues Gamora and incapacitates Drax and Mantis. Despite Star-Lord's attempt to kill Gamora (in line with keeping his promise to her), Thanos uses the Power Stone to stop him, teleporting away with Gamora back into the Sanctuary II. Assemble Steve Rogers rides ontop of a moving truck standing, to his left was Natasha Romanoff riding her bike and with her free hand shooting at the driver, as Steve goes to push the crooks he gets a message and reaches into his back pocket grabbing his phone. It's Tony, he sighs putting his phone back telling Natasha they'll have to finish another time, he then jumps with his arms out and Falcon swoops in grabbing him carrying him away. Hours later (now present time) they arrive at Wakanda where Steve meets Bucky who is nicknamed White Wolf. After some small talk they walk to Birnin Zana to meet up with the Illuminati alongside Spider-Man, Daredevil, and Iron Fist. Speaking of which, inside Shuri's Lab Tony is examining all the wondrous technology she has been working on. But at that moment, the ground begins to shake and loud crashes are heard. The Invasion has begun. As the heroes rush to the windows to see this chaos, Strange backs up using his string ring to go back to the Sanctum because he left the Amulet there with Wong where he also takes Iron Fist, Daredevil, Namor, Mister Fantastic, Falcon, and Captain America. The Castle of Nidavellir Thor, Rocket Raccoon and Groot land on Nidavellir, a cold empty planet with mountains as big as Mount Everest. As they walk on Thor wonders what happened, but it didn't matter. What mattered was Thor's Revenge, so he kept walking and kept walking until he reached the top of the highest mountain on Nidavellir where he finds King Eitri's lab. Inside there is a clear view of the forges which have gone extinct as they encounter Eitri, now the only remaining Dwarf. They understand that Thanos ordered Eitri to craft the Infinity Gauntlet and crippled the Dwarf so he could not forge anything else after that. However, Thor convinces Eitri that they can work together to defeat Thanos. In order to do so, they plan on crafting a the Stormbreaker. Lovers and Fighters Meanwhile, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive ambush Vision, who attempts to live a normal life with Wanda Maximoff in London. Vision is deeply weakened in the attack while Scarlet Witch barely manages to hold her own against both Thanos' minions. However, reinforcements arrive in the form of Moon Knight and the Knights. They successfully fend off the villains and make way to New York, while on the way there they are ambushed once again, but this time the Moon Jet begins to crash but is successfully saved by Ant Man (giant form) who catches it in Manhattan. He carefully sets it down and they explain the situation making way to the Avengers Tower unaware of where the Avengers actually are. The First Invasion The Heroes Lineup and T'Challa walks to the edge to talk to Supergiant, As he talks to her he realizes this attack on Wakanda was only a distraction and that both stones are in New York. Meanwhile in Manhattan, the heroes make it to the tower to find Captain America, Falcon, and Iron Fist. They quickly talk with Falcon answering why the others aren't there but then on the Tower Helipad, Thanos exits out of a portal. Iron Fist calls out to the other heroes and Thanos spots him smirking. He then says with his deep voice "Now." And dozens of Outsider Beings rush out from behind him attacking the Tower. The Heroes fend them off only to eventually have them all killed. Falcon was badly hurt and is ordered to hide in the lab with Vision. Thanos then teleports inside the Living Room of the Tower and all the glass shatters. Steve stands there panting telling him not to do this, Thanos just shakes his head smiling. He then raises his fist punching Steve, Steve grabs the gauntlet pushing back holding his own. He then easily throws him to the side using the power of the Gauntlet, as he continues walking towards Vision Steve calls out distracting him. "You would've been a good ally" Thanos raises his gauntlet blasting Steve killing him as the heroes escape, Falcon sadly watches this knowing he can't let his sacrifice be to waste. As Thanos stops he just backs up into a portal landing outside to find the heroes once more, Scott walks towards him expanding battling Thanos. He is easily defeated and gets his arm broken, as he lays on the ground he thinks to himself "Should've went to Wakanda.."